The love he has for her
by Night-of-the-Undead
Summary: She left him alone and now he is looking for her again but what happens after many years of them being separated? will she learn to love him again like she did many years ago or will she just forget him and leave him in oblivion?
1. Solomon's Violin

AN: This is my first story so hope you people like it !! Questions, suggestions, comments are appreciated.

The violin lay near him. Like it always had. It has been there, left alone for centuries now. It has now collected dust since the last time. The last time he played for her. The last time he would ever see her again and the last time his heart will be warm again. He still couldn't believe she would ever leave him. She told him she will one day but it seemed that she never mean it until one day he called her name and she wasn't there.

His warm heart ever since she left has been cold and bitter.

Solomon the last vampire left in the world was looking for her. Looking for his love in hope of seeing her once again and ending the pain in his tortured soul. It is the year 2007 and it's been 255 long years he has yearned for her touch, her sweet touch. The way her lips move and the way she speaks it warms every part in his heart. Yet he is tormented by the idea of her not being alive anymore. No she was alive she was his in everyway; he felt in his soul that she was still alive and he had to keep looking for her. He just had to because his love for her it's eternal and she just couldn't leave him alone in this world.

"God, where are you Lyra?" he asked as the wind as if they knew where she was. "Please come back to me Lyra I need you now more than ever ..." he spoke once more to the winds hoping they would take his voice to his beloved. Little did he know that maybe just maybe the gods might have granted him his wish.

AN: I know it was short but don't worry I will write more darling so see you next time!!.

K.


	2. The 18th floor

From far away a dark hair maiden laid asleep, in a dream so deep that nothing in the world could wake the flawless beauty up except the, BEEP BEEP BEEP of the alarm clock. "What?? is it time to get up already??" her soft lips spoke as she protested against the alarm clock urging her to get up and go to work. So she got up took a shower, got dressed in a black halter top dress with a red ruby necklace, her favorite necklace and stiletto pumps. She locked her house turn off all the devices, grabbed her cell phone and the keys to her Trans Am and drove of to work. "I am goanna be late!!" she said to herself as she saw her watch which read 8:55. Then finally the red light change to green and she sped off leaving all the cars behind.

5 minutes later…

"KURAN!" her boss screamed at her. "yes sir?" Lyra said as she walked up to him. "You are LATE AGAIN! Do you NOT KNOW the words "ON TIME"??" he asked in a very rude way. She didn't reply she just stood there quiet , thinking of why did her boss had to be such a mean and cruel person. Then next moment a young man came to her bosses side and said "Sir President Goldschmidt…." "WHAT HE'S ALREADEY HERE!!" "… Yyyess.. Yes sir" the young man said. "Well don't just stand there g and give him some food he must be hungry or something go! Both of you!" "yes sir.." both Lyra and Sebastian said and left the man alone.

"Geeesh Lyra this is the last time I will cover for you" Sebastian said in a scolding voice yet soft when it came to her. "I am sorry Sebastian I swear this will be the last time you will have to cover for me from now on ok??" Lyra said making those puppy eyes can't resist not even her cold hearted boss. "ok ok fine. Now we got to attend that bossy, arrogant bastard that the boss worries so much about" Sebastian said and made Lyra laugh. "So where is he anyways?", she asked as they were going up in the elevator, "uuhh I think he is in the 18th floor he barely came from Europe" he answer her question before she asked. They kept silence for the rest of ride until they reached their destined floor. "Good luck" he said as he pushed her into the floor were she was supposed to meet her new boss. "Hey wait!! Sebastian you can't be serious of leavening me here alone!" she said as the doors from the elevator closed and left.

There on the same floor was a young man. His blue eyes were wide open when he hear the young woman scream for help when she was left on the floor alone. "She is here.." HE said as he stood up with a magnificent grace and walked out the door from his office to finally meet her new employee at last little did they both new that the would both meet once again.


	3. Call me Solomon

Solomon was in his office when he heard a light knock on the door. 

"Come in" he said. 

He wasn't aware that he was goanna be in the biggest shock of his life. There she was on the door his beautiful girl, no not a girl, the goddess perhaps. There she was, the love he thought was long lost was there with him, in his office. In that moment, his world seemed to come back to life and he swore to himself he would never let her leave his side again. 

"Morning Sir", were the first words she said to when she saw him. Lyra thought all of what Sebastian had said about him were all lies. In her eyes he looked like a god among mere mortals. The crystal clear eyes, the pale face that seemed flawless, the sun kissed hair. He just couldn't even compete with a god for beauty because he was one among them. "Lyra please forget the formalities and just call me Solomon if you don't mind" he said to her. He backed away from his desk and walked towards her and took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Her skin to his lips seemed like pure heavens. 

"Umm Sir…… Are you alright?" She asked. It took Solomon a couple of minutes to comprehend what was happening he was still holding her small. He could help himself. It was not his fault he was startle by the beauty in front of him which he yearned to be by his side once more. Why is she acting like she doesn't know him?? Why isn't she just kissing him and why is she being so formal whit him?? 

"No.. nothing everything if fine whit me" he finally managed to say after many tries. 

"Sir…" she was beginning to say when she heard a small sigh come from him along with a pair of rolling eyes. 

"I.. I.. I mean Solomon" she said. 

"If you require anything please let me know Si.. I uh I mean Solomon.. I men alright" she finished and walked out the door.

Solomon couldn't believe himself after so many years of looking for her, the Gods had finally granted him his wish. Yet under what instruction she dares to leave his side whit out telling him where she was going? Just who did she thing she is? 

He grabbed the telephone and decided to call her back into his office.

"Lyra" he said on one end of the phone.

"Yes, Sir, I ..mean Solomon" the voice on the other line could be heard. 

Nothing.

"Is there anything you require Solomon a soda, coffee, food?" she asked when no one responded.

"No, I need you to come into my office, I need to talk to you over an important matter" he said and slammed the phone down.

_Well I guess I spoke to soon about Goldsmith here _she said to herself and walked toward his office.

"Yes," he said a cold cruel voice. 

"May I come in Sir..Solomon?"

At that moment he couldn't take it anymore. How could she just as a stupid question like that when they are lovers bound to get married soon?? Solomon marched through the door, grabbed the knob and turned it whit such force it seemed that it was goanna rip the door of the hinges.

The look of rage in Solomon's eyes seemed to be one of a devil that was being taunted and could be released any second to the fist person they see in this case, it would be Lyra. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the office whit such force that he send her to the chair that was about a good 5 feet away and he shut the door. Lyra was terrified of the man he had become in the few minutes they had met one another. She didn't even know what was happening or what had she had done to get this man so angered. Was something wrong?? No, she couldn't have done anything wrong up to this point… well except keep calling him Sir when he was telling her to call him Solomon instead. But then again why was he so furious??

Solomon was about to explode when he saw his goddess scared. He felt like killing the man who was scaring her, and it wasn't until a point that he had realized that she was terrified of him. The look he saw in her face made him feel like a monster. 

"Lyra my love.." he began when he was walking toward the chair where she was sitting at. She was terrified of him , she was able to see hell in his eyes, those eyes that resembled the sky now resemble the pts of hell. Lyra saw him walk towards him and tried to move but herself unable to it was as if she was in some kind of spell. Could this man have bewitched her already??

Solomon saw what Lyra was uncomfortable around him so when he took a step closer towards her she screamed. 

"Lyra.. You don't remember me??" he tried again now that his anger had completely banished.


End file.
